


What is love

by stupidpistachio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bonfire, Bromance, Confession, Drunkenness, Fluff, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Party, Weekend at beach house, drunk, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidpistachio/pseuds/stupidpistachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><sup>It wasn’t a specific moment when Harry realised he loved Louis. He just somehow always knew.</sup><br/>-<br/><sup>In which harry is inlove with Louis. Louis dosen't know that Harry is pining over him. He's together with Eleanor. The boys go to a beach house over the weekend and stuff happen.. :p<br/></sup></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a larry fic where it was pretty much canon, where Harry's desperately inlove with Louis! :3 thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.. :p bye.. xD  
> -  
> This chapter - couch snuggle, 1D photo shoot, Lux, Mario kart, Grimmy and Jealousy.

Harry closed the door slowly. Making a face when it squeaked.He dropped his leather jacket on the low table beside the wide collection of shoes (Mostly toms), desperately trying to take of his shoes while balancing on one leg, nearly falling before holding himself up against the wall. The alcohol from last night still had him imbalanced.

He had crashed at a friends house but woke up at 5 am sneaking out with a massive hangover just hammering away in his head. Standing up again causing him a major head rush so he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He hated this. Why did he drink so bloody much?

  
He let out a sight and decided to make a cup of coffee to maybe sober up. He had to dig deep into the cabinets thru all the boxes upon boxes of tea to find it. Just squashed in their for emergency use only. Due to Louis being a passionate tea lover who strictly boycotted any other hot beverages.

  
While he waited for the coffee maker he sat down on one of the high chairs just hating life. The sun had began to shine in thru the kitchen window making the whole bright kitchen look like something from a catalogue.  
He took a banana and the coffee and went in to the living room, just wanting to sleep away the headache on the sofa for the rest of the day.

  
The tv was already on. Showing some reruns of friends on the giant flat screen.  
He bit his lip when he saw Louis laying on the sofa. No pillow just a blanket wrapped tightly around his body. Tucked in around him like a burrito. His hair ruffled, his lips slightly parted and breathing peacefully.

Harry really shouldn’t find it as adorable as he did. He just wanted to cuddle up against him - Have Louis put his arms around his waist, pull him closer. kiss him.

  
He started to feel nauseas. His head spinning. He could probably lay beside him. No big deal. Fairly platonic in their close relationship. Louis wouldn’t think twice about it. Probably welcome it. But Harry wouldn’t feel comfortable enough to actually do it. It would mean too much. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago he had started to notice. Actually he had always somewhat known.

  
The need for Louis acceptance. The jokes. The eye contact. The feeling Louis gave him. Like it was just them two. Like it was him and Louis against the world. Their world. He hadn’t acknowledged the fact that it was pretty unhealthy. So wrapped up in the feeling of the new close friend that he didn’t think to not let himself get so emotionally invested.  
It wasn’t a moment that he realised. He just somehow always knew. And with time he knew more and more in the back of his head until it was impossible to ignore.

  
He just hated himself. He was trapped. The pain of knowing it could never be something. He could never have what he wanted the most in the world. He knew it would be fantastic. No. It would be fucking amazing. And he was stuck.

  
He hadn’t realised that he had just stood there. Watching Louis sleep until Louis opened his eyes and meet his gaze then smiled. And oh. Now the butterflies in his stomach awoke as well.

  
“Hey mate” he half sat up on the sofa looking around the room before returning to look up at harry with a sexy half asleep squint

“Good night?”

  
Harry didn’t know what to say so he nodded slowly and took a sip of the coffee he realised he was still holding.

  
“Wha’ time is’t?”

  
Harry sat down the coffee on the table in front of the sofa before taking up his phone.

  
“six am” he read and placed the phone next to the coffee mug.

Louis grunted. “Really? Fuck” he laid down again then stretched out on the sofa. Harrys gaze traveled down when the fabric above Louis waistline went up exposing half his toned stomach.  
Harry bit his lips and looked away.

  
He felt awkward just standing there so he debated in his head if he should sit down next to Louis or in one of the big armchairs.

  
Louis studied him for a while then broke in to a smile.

  
“Wha’s up Harry? Still a bit drunk?”

  
Harry shook his head with a small smile

  
“Jus’ tired”

  
”Come ’ere” Louis reached out his arms around Harrys legs and dragged him close so he fell on to the couch next to Louis. He froze.

  
”Relax” He felt Louis arm around him and god, he was close. Louis body practically pressing its permanent mark for Harrys future daydreaming. He tried to relax but felt his breathing coming in heavy. Desperately trying to control his body, making it even. He swallowed and closed his eyes when he felt Louis warm breath against his ear.

  
#

 

He woke up a few hours after.

He looked around disoriented. The fade memories from the night before starting to connect in his sleepy mind. He felt Louis leg wrapped around his hip. He looked over his shoulder. He was still sleeping. He felt him close.

  
The alcohol still circulated around in his system making him build up the fake courage to not over think his decision before pressing his back a little closer against Louis body. The heat wave of pleasure thru his whole body made him exhale in desperation.

  
The feeling made him one track minded. He slowly turned around, laying face to face - Their noses almost touching. He could stick out his tongue and lick Louis lips so easy he was almost scared he might not be able to control himself. He bit the inside of his cheek. He had a loud voice in the back of his head assuring him that he deserved this after drooling over him for so long.

  
Louis long eyelashes caused a shade under his eyes, his jaw relaxed and his lips looking a warm shade of red making him look absolutely stunning.

  
Harry never knew how to describe Louis. The words never matched up. He was just.. handsome while pretty.  
He placed his hand over Louis chest. Just inches away almost teasing himself then letting his fingertips make contact. The fabric between the touch and the skin made the sensation bearable. He held his breath as he slowly let his fingers explore. And dear god.

  
He could hear Louis steady breathing in the background as he inhaled deep when dragging the fingers down. So slow. He felt how Louis almost tensed up in his sleep as he let his finger go down. He stopped above his hip bone not daring to push his luck any further. Making slow circles with a tingle in his fingers as he meet actual skin.

  
What was he doing? This wasn’t a daydream. If Louis fucking woke up it would.. What was he thinking! He took of his hand as if it had suddenly burnt him. He looked at Louis sleeping face and started to breath uneven. Closing his eyes. Felt the tears burn behind his eyelids. He clenched his jaw and turned around laying on his back.  
He sat up and went to his own room.

#

They had a interview planned later that day. Harry had just come out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his hips, curls damp around his face and feeling like a new man. He jumped a little when he saw Louis sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. Looking ready for the interview in his usual Louis stripes and colorful pants. and Harry wanted to kill the fond feeling rushing thru him.

  
He felt naked when Louis examined him a minute before shifting where he sat.

Harry went to dresser taking out a simple white t-shirt and couldn’t help not hating that him shirtless didn’t effect Louis the slightest. If it had been the other way around Harry would of have to excuse himself, run to his room and probably wank.

  
“Car will be here in ten” Louis announced sounding distant before disappearing. Harry looked after him then exhaled deeply. He ruffled his hair then fixed his bangs to the side.

  
He put on the cross necklace laying on top of the dresser then pulling out some new underwear and black tight skinny jeans. A safe choice.

 

#

 

”So what’s the one thing you look for in a girl?” The interview asked looking amongst them. They sat in a blue sofa in a very white room. The interviewer was a skinny blond. She was wearing a tight black dress. She had a smile on thru out the interview not really reaching her heavy mascara coated eyes. ”Zayn”

  
”Umm.. i think that amm.. a good personality!”  
the interviewer nodded and went to Niall. Harry felt an arm around his shoulders and glanced at Louis direction. He was smiling at him, sitting close. The bright lights the camera team had set up made Louis blue eyes look piercing.  
”What about you, Harry?” she said. Louis poked him in the ribs to get him to focus, making him squirm then looked at the interviewer.

  
”Huh?”

  
”What do you look for in a girl?” she repeated with a cheeky smile.

  
Harry frowned.  
”Nice eyes”

 

#

 

They had a photo shoot after with the same people. They wanted a group photo then a individual. They had a set full of props as usual and gave them free hands. They had a kiddy pool, a mini motorcycle, a trampoline and.. it pretty much looked like a mini circus. They improvised. Going crazy. Louis sat on the motorcycle with Zayn and Niall pushing him across the room. They even disappeared for a while, going outside under Louis loud directions while laughing. Liam and Harry jumped on the trampoline, just goofing around pushing each other and trying to do tricks. The camera man had an patient smile on thru out it all. They took pictures for about an hour until the photographer was pleased. ”Thanks lads, That’s a rap!”

  
They got a lounge behind the make up room filled with donuts, chips and sweets. Niall was pleased. They sat around for an hour waiting for the crew to get the individual photo set ready. They played cards while Lou, their hair stylist, went around making touch ups on their hair.

  
They got called in. Everyone got a chair to sit in behind the camera. Harry was up first then went to the lounge after being done.  
Their were just so many donuts you could eat before getting really bored after waiting for almost an hour. He was wondering if they actually pulled something and left without him when Louis came in holding Baby Luxs hand.

  
”Oi! Look who it is, Lux!” He said and pointed at Harry. Harry smiled at them.  
Lux giggled when Louis picked her up.

  
”Lou asked if we could watch her while she fixed the other boys hair” Louis informed him while giving Lux kisses on the cheek.

 

#

 

They went to the big park behind the Studio they had passed while going to the photo shoot because It was such a wonderful day it felt like a crime not to. The playground was full of kids and moms sitting on the side lines reading, talking or half sleeping.

  
Lux went on the swing while Harry and Louis stood on the side with their arms inches away just in case, while pushing it. She went down the slide in Harrys lap and just played around in the sand while harry and Louis sat behind her watching her play. They didn’t talk much. They just sat facing the sun while listening to kids scream and laughing around them. It was really nice actually.

Lux interacted with a boy coming over with a car in his hand making shooting noises.  
She didn’t like that and started crying so Louis picked her up and they went out on the grass instead. They sat down beside a really big tree, giving them some shade. Lux seamed tired and passed out in Louis arms in an awkward angle with her arms and legs stiff outside Louis hold.

  
”Hey! Look it!” Louis took her arms making her do the robot. Harry laughed and Louis smiled. The sun was shining bright. He scanned the playground watching life happen. The moment just felt perfect.

  
He watched as Louis looked down at Lux. His eyes filled with love and made Harry hold his breath.

  
”Wouldn’t it be lovely with an ice cream” Louis said looking up from Lux with a genuine smile. Harry exhaled softly and nodded.

  
”Yeah! It would!”

  
They went across the street to an ice cream shop.  They got their ice cream and went back to their place in the grass.

Harry hadn’t even thought about that they hadn’t been recognized once to wrapped up in just enjoying the company until they heard squeal coming from behind. Harry turned around . A group of teenage girls. Great. He ruffled his hair then fixed his bangs to the side.

They came over in a rush. Some of them jumping up and down.

  
“Hi” Harry gave them a smile, and that got them to squael even louder.

  
”Shhh” Louis told them with a nod at Lux in his arms. They all apologized and kept it down but kept juming up and down. Harry looked at Louis who looked calm. One girl, a little bigger then the others took a step towards Louis.

  
”Oooh she is adorable”

  
”Isn’t she” Louis said sounding like a proud dad, pinched Lux chin softly and gave the girl a half smile. The girls behind her started calming down and looked curious.

  
”who is it?” said another one, with black hair and heavy framed glasses

  
Louis looked at Harry then back at the girl.

  
”It’s our new baby” he said with a cheeky smile, that playful glint in his eyes that Harry loved. It was just for fun but the joke made him ridiculously giddy inside. ”We adopted her from Africa a week ago”

  
The girls all started to giggle. Harry joined in with a laugh but looked away. The girls all wanted a picture so they stayed and posed for a couple then excused themselves going back to the studio with Lux half asleep in Louis arms.

 

#

 

”Good day” Louis said after closing the door.

  
”Yeah” Harry agreed but feeling exhausted.

  
”You wanna’ play a game of Mario cart?” he said while taking of his toms. ”I’ll give you a chance this time” He added with a cheeky smile when Harry didn’t reply immediately.

  
He had kept Louis on edge for a couple of weeks. He didn’t deserve it. He hadn’t done anything. This was Harrys problem. So he gave him a big dimply smile and nodded. Earned a tug at his curls from Louis as he passed him to go to the living room setting everything up.

  
They played for a while, Louis winning of course. They got pretty competitive but Louis always won. They laughed and was shouting until Louis had thrown himself on top of Harry to block him from shooting him with a missile when he was almost at the finish line which reminded Harry how toxic this was when Louis was on top of him, wrestling for the controller. Harry excused himself saying he was tired. Left Louis on the ground looking at him, confused.

 

#

  
He was laying in bed looking up in the dark. Analyzing. Trying to gather thoughts. The frustration that came with it felt almost unbearable. This longing was new to him. He always got this excited new feeling when in the game of flirting with girls and he was good at it. He knew that. He was a charmer at heart. But this – the longing- the passion that burnt him from inside. The girls were nothing compared to this and that scared him.

  
He felt so helpless and little laying there feeling sorry for himself. He just felt like he needed someone. Anyone. To talk to. Some support while he tried living thru this. It would go away eventually, right?  
He felt how tense he was and let his muscles go. Tried to relax and closed his eyes.

 

#

 

He woke the next morning from a phone call from Grimmy.  
“’ello” he murmured in his sleepy husky voice while rubbing his face.  
“Not sleeping, were you Harold? It’s almost two in the afternoon, you lazy twat”  
“Go’ morning to you to” He said half annoyed, sitting up against the bed frame resting his head against the wall behind him.  
They decided to meet up at their usual location. Which was a small weird Turkish restaurant they found by accident that one time they were chased by a group of screaming girls and went in a dark alley way to hide. But the food had turned out to be really good and the place cozy with not many costumers and the décor being low lights and cheap vintage armchairs around low tables. They had been there many times since then but they always had to be sneaky on there way there. Wanting to keep the place on the low - They were hipsters like that.

 

#

 

So they met up, ate, filled in the blanks since they saw each other last. It had been a while.

  
“So are you too superstar to come to my birthday weekend, Harold?” Nick tried with a small smirk while leaning forward to bring the straw to his mouth.

  
Harry frowned but smiled  
“When is it?”

  
“Next weekend, the actual birth day is on saturday and we were planning on going down to the beach house”

  
“Okay” Harry said and took a bite of his food and smiled when Nick looked surprised.

  
“Really? Not to busy though, ey?”

  
“Na’, it sounds lovely” Harry assured him

  
“It’s going to be the party of the year!” Nick said with a big smile then adding with a nod “ and bring the boys with you!”

 

#

 

He came home feeling happy. Nicks company always did good things and the idea of a little mini vacation felt nice. It immediately dropped though, when he heard a girl giggle coming from the living room. He closed his eyes and felt annoyed. He hated it when they were over at their place - They usually were at Eleanors flat.

  
He could handle it when they were in Louis room, he could always listen to music to drown the voices but when they displayed their affection around him.. he just..

  
Maybe if he sneaked by quietly they wouldn’t notice – but of course not.

  
“Oh hey, mate!” Louis said looking up from the sofa (THE sofa they had snuggled on two days ago) with his mouth red and swollen and Harry just felt like crying. Eleanor sat up behind him looking a bit embarrassed, smoothing down her hair with her hands.

  
He nodded at them both trying to let that be it.

  
“How’s Grimmy?” Louis said after a few seconds of silence

  
“Good.. He’s good..” Harry said and nodded slowly

  
He couldn’t let go of his eye contact with Louis. Even though he wanted nothing more than to leave and go to his room he wanted to stay. Maybe his presence would work as a reminder for Eleanor that it was getting late. Either or, he was totally fine with being a cock-block.

  
It was silent. Harry felt the sudden need to say something. Quick. before he was getting a look from Louis to leave.

  
“His birthday is on sunday”

  
“Oh, right!” Louis said nodded

  
Harry bit his lip when Eleanor pulled at the side of Louis shirt giving him a slightly impatient look.

  
“He invited us to the beach house over the weekend” Harry let out

  
Louis face lit up “Wicked”  
And that was the reaction he was looking for. He would kill for that smile.

  
Louis put his arm around Eleanors waist and pulled her in.

  
“We're going to have so much fun, El” he said giving Harry another smile then kissed Eleanors cheek  
Harry felt his face drop.  
Wait, what?


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter - roadtrip, arriving at the beach house, beach, bromances, jealousy and Grimmy.

”Aaaand last one” Louis exhaled and threw the black bag on top of the pile of suitcases which landed between two before rolling over a big purple bag with a loud bump. They had a ridiculous amount of bags considering it just being over the weekend.

They all got up from sitting in the grass beside the van, when Louis closed the trunk. Harry and Eleanor stopped to look at each other awkwardly when they both reached out for the front seat door.

“Hazz, you in front with me, yeah?” Louis said with a nod towards Harry. He felt Eleanors gaze as he looked down at the ground, trying to hide the big smile on his face. “Need entertainment” Louis added when he saw Eleanors frown.

“I can entertain you?” Eleanor pouted, sounded annoyed.

“Yeah, babe but for two hours? Didn’t you say you wanted to study on the way up?” 

Eleanor looked from Louis to Harry then snorted and went to climb in next to Niall.

Harry looked up at Louis who was smiling at him then gave him a wink, which made Harry bit his lip. “Lets do this” Louis said before getting in the drivers seat. 

“Road trip!” Louis shouted out making them all jump – and Niall laugh - before turning around the key and making the engine come to life. And they were off.

 

It had been ten minutes. Louis hadn’t said much because he was concentrating on getting on the right high way. He hushed the boys in the back a few times, annoyed like it was their fault he was stressed. 

“Finally” Louis breathed out and relaxed in his seat and glanced at Harry. Raising an eyebrow when he saw Harry grinning at him. “Wha’?”

Well harry couldn’t really tell him he found him driving adorable so he cleared his throat and went with a “nothing” and looked out the window.

Harry turned around and looked back after a few minutes. Eleanor sat with her arms crossed over her chest looking out the window with her earphones in. Maybe she was still annoyed at Louis. 

Niall had a hand down the bag of crisps beside him which he kept taking hand full’s of, shoving it and chewing with an open mouth while looking down, playing with his phone, probably that Mario kart app he was obsessed with since he kept tilting his phone and move his body with it. He looked ridicules and Harry couldn’t help smile fondly at the sight. And behind them, Zayn was biting his bottom lip in concentration, reading a book with his head slightly tilted against Liams head which was rested against Zayns shoulder. 

Harry turned around, looking out the road and felt warm inside. He loved these boys.

 

“How about some music? Plug in your phone, styles!” Louis commanded and Harry obeyed. He fumbled with his phone and put on the first track on his list. Louis grunted after a few seconds.

“right.. you got something that doesn’t make me want to kill myself?”

“Shut up! It’s indie” Harry said with a frown looking at Louis who looked amused “Just because everyone doesn’t listen to Robbie Williams” 

“Hipsta, please!”

Harry let out a laugh and punched Louis playfully on the arm. Louis caught up his fist with one hand.  
“Hey! No punching the driver” Louis chuckled and gave him a warning glance before looking at the road again, putting both hands on the steering wheel, having a soft smile across his face. And Harry just loved that face..

So they put on the radio, soft in the background while they talked. Louis talked for most parts while Harry listened. Probably to interested. He just registered everything Louis said. He always did. 

They’ve been driving for an hour and it was still quiet from the backseat when Louis drove in to a gas station along the road.

 

“Need to wee” he announced and turned around the keys. Harry nodded and rested his head against the window looking after Louis – platonically noticing that those shorts caressed his bum in a very very nice way - as he walked away.

When Louis came back he turned around in his seat and handed around ice creams – Liam who was still asleep didn’t get one - he bought inside the gas station earning a high five from Niall who had crisps all over his shirt. and Harry was 100 percent sure there was a fat kid living inside of Niall - had to be.

 

They began driving again. It was hot inside the car so they rolled down the windows. The wind was strong making Harrys curls fly all around his face, not making him see anything. He didn’t care though. Because he had the warm sun burning on his face, the wind in his hair and an ice cream in his hand. He smiled. This was officially summer. No scratch that. Summer of 69 came on the radio and Louis nodded approvingly with a big grin as he turned up the music. Now it was officially summer. 

Harry put on his Ray bans when he finished the ice cream and rested his head against his two crossed arms out the window frame. The wild wind making his hair dance. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Life was good.

“Harry!” Louis whined after another ten minutes. “Entertain me” 

Harry raffled his hair then fixed his bangs to the side and glanced at Louis.

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know - you decide” 

Harry frowned and licked his lips. 

“Tell me a story” Louis supplied when Harry obviously didn’t come up with something.

Harry glanced at Louis, who glanced back which made them exchange a smile.

“Come on then” Louis looked smug

Harry scratched his forehead then crossed his ankles.

“uhh.. there once was a boy ..- “

“How very original, Harold”

“I’m shit at telling stories – you know that”

“Oi, okay! Joke , then?” 

“Why did the baboon-“ 

Louis grunted and harry laughed.

“Your terrible at this” Louis said while smiling fondly “Car game then?”

“I reckon you don’t need me, you can just entertain yourself”

“20 questions?” ignoring Harrys comment.

“Okay” Harry nodded and bit down on his lip in a half smile.

 

Harry gave Louis the directions he got from Grimmy through text the last bit which made them bicker back and forth quite a bit (“Worse then a married couple” Liam had mumbled) but stopped when they drove up the drive way, parking behind Grimmys car, stepping outside, welcomed by the fresh air and the clear view of the ocean, making them all smile at each other. Louis stretched then welcomed the side hug he got from Eleanor once she was by his side. 

The house was placed on a long street along many other connected to the beach. 

The cobble stone driveway looked fresh, leading the way with small garden lamps, dividing, making the path to the big door and the green grass noticeable. The house looked really big and modern. A light grey and white color. The door opened and out came Grimmy. His messy quiff and big grin attention drawing.

They exchanged a few meaning before he helped them with the bags.

“Wow – are you planning on moving in?” He said when he saw the trunk with a raised eyebrow but began lifting the bags out “Wouldn’t blame you - The house is incredible”

and it sure was. The entrance, bright and roomy and the first thing you saw through the arch opening was the big living room with huge windows giving a beautiful view of the ocean. The living room was connected with a modern kitchen and there was a glass door leading to the deck outside next to the kitchen table. 

“Welcome to my humble home” Grimmy said smiling while they all explored.

“this place is perfect” Louis said looking out through one of the windows.

“Yeah, why haven’t I been here earlier?” Harry said looking accusingly at Grimmy. 

He laughed.

“We just rented this place a few month ago” 

“The view is unbelievable” Eleanor said with a smile, standing next to Louis now.

“Isni’t?” Grimmy said proud. “And there is a Jacuzzi on the deck”

Which got all the boys to cheer.

“So the room situation” Grimmy began and sat down on the end of the cream corner sofa decorated with soothing pastel colored pillows. “There are two big guest rooms, and the girls and I bought three single beds in each room because.. well we’re planning on having parties here so people can crash and non of them king sized beds either because that’s just an big invitation for people to start shagging” and made a face “and we’re not driving some hooker house here” he said, making Niall laugh.

“So six beds” Liam said “That’s perfect”

“Yeah - Meant to be - can we decide so we can get things going? I need to make us some food - I’m starving”

“El and Louis is in one room obviously so… Harry with them, is´it alright?” they all turned to look at Harry. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. He couldn’t really say no, now could he?

 

After unpacking they gravitated towards the deck because it’s sundown and it’s was just bloody beautiful. Grimmy caved in to the hunger and ordered them all pizza. So the table outside was full of pizza boxes and beer. The white painted deck had two coffee colored outdoor armchairs facing each other with a low white table where Zayn and Liam were sitting with a slice of pizza in their hands, talking. And four white bean bags along side the wall where Louis was sitting with his legs apart and Eleanor in between, resting against Louis chest and he having his arms around her waist. The sight stinging so Harry got up discretely and went over to the table where Niall and Grimmy were sitting, talking details about the party happening tomorrow night.

 

They all came to the table when the sun went fully down. Grimmy went inside and came out with a few candles. So they sat there, still eating pizza, drinking beer around candles and having the radio playing in the background. The atmosphere was so pleasant and he felt affectionate thanks to the light buzz he felt from the few beers he had that he started hugging Liam who was by his side. He laughed softly at Harrys embrace but put an arm around his shoulders. 

 

“I’m gonna get another beer, anybody want one?” harry said and stood up. 

“Yeah” Grimmy looked up.

“Me to” Zayn smiled and lit up a cigarette. They all looked at each other. Louis took it upon himself to be the one and took a grip on the cigarette, just over where it was resting lazily in between Zayns parted lips and pulled it out.

“Hey”

“No! Bad Zayn” Louis said and flicked his nose. Zayn flinched and looked annoyed when Louis dropped it to the floor and smashed it with his shoe.

Harry left them, going at it, and went inside on wobbly legs to the kitchen. The fridge was filled with beer, but at this rate they were going to drink it all up by tonight. He took out three beers with one hand and closes the door with the other before turning around the corner to walk out the glass door but looked up confused when he walked in to something. Louis.  
“Oh-“  
He frowned at his arms resting on Louis chest. He just stood there until Louis moved to the left but Harry mimicked his move. They did this awkward, which way are you gonna go- move till Louis placed his hands around Harrys shoulders which got him to tense up, because for just a second, he actually thought he was going to kiss him but Louis took a firm grip and turned, switching their places. “There we go” Louis said and grinned at him then disappeared inside. Harry stood there for a minute. 

Then snapped out of it with a heavy exhale. Okay then. He blinked a few times, focused and saw Grimmy looking at him, biting the corner of his lip, half smiling with a raised eyebrow. 

Harry ruffles his hair then fixed his bangs to the side before going over then sliding down next to Grimmy. He passed a beer to Zayn and got an automatic thank you, then gave Grimmy his.

They drank and talked. And drank and talked. Then Louis came out again followed by Eleanor.

“El’s tired so we are gonna go to sleep” Louis said and placed an arm around Eleanors shoulders.

“Okay” He felt like punching someone.

Grimmy looked quickly from Harry to Louis.  
Harry looked after them when they went inside. He felt Nick still looking at him.

“What?” he said but came out more annoyed then intended.

“Nothing” Grimmy replayed sounding amused then looked away with a smile.

After a few more minutes Zayn went inside to, then Liam. 

“And that’s my limit” Grimmy says after another hour, standing up then supporting himself holding the table.

He yawned then chuckled and pointed at one of the beanbags where Niall was laying, passed out. Harry laughed.

“Better wake him up before you go to in, yeah? See you tomorrow, Harold” He said with a pat on Harrys head before going inside.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his face before getting the power to actually stand up and go over to Niall. He nudged him with his foot.

“Waaake up” Harry whined. Not in the mood. He felt like a zombie.

“Nialler!” He decided that bending down beside him shaking him awake was a good idea but didn’t have the power to crouch so he ended up sliding down next to him on the beanbag when his legs disappointed him. Niall was warm though it was pretty cold outside. It felt nice. Harry smiled, snuggled up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Niall mumbled something but he didn’t think much of it before closing his eyes.

 

He woke up with a disoriented frown when he looked around. He was laying in his bed with the covers around his ankles, scrunched up in a mess. Somebody must have led him in while he was still half sleeping because he had no memory of going to bed. The room was empty and the window across the room facing the ocean was half open, making the curtains move. He stretched out in the bed with a moan and rubbed his eyes. He fished out his phone, which he felt digging in to his side in his jean pocket, grunting when it showed half past three in the afternoon.  
He was still in his clothes from yesterday so he took them off then went down stairs in his boxers. He ran a hand through his untamed bed hair and scratched his stomach as he rested his body against the fridge door and looked in. He took out milk and searched the cabinets for some cereal. 

“Oh, feeling at home are we, Harold?”

Turned around and saw Grimmy in swim trunks, tan bare chest and wet messy hair. He grinned at him while taking out a water bottle from the fridge Harry just closed. Harry mumbled an mmhmm and stretched. He felt Grimmys gaze at his chest then turned around and pored milk in to the bowl as he yawned.

“We are all down at the beach” He took another gulp of water “come down when you’re finished” 

“Everyone?”

“Well yeah, it’s three a’ clock” He said with a small chuckle.

Harry grunted.

“Why didn’t anybody wake me?”

Grimmy let out a laugh.

“Trust me Harold, we tried” He said then shuddered “You’re mean when you’re tired”

“Sorry” Harry said and bit his bottom lip with a small smile before taking another spoon full of cereal.

“Lucky your pretty” 

Harry gave him a dimply smile and Grimmy laughed.

“Well then, come down when your ready, yeah?” Harry nodded.

He finished up, washed the bowl and put everything back before going upstairs and changed into his swimming trunks.

He went to the bathroom before going outside. He splashed his face with cold water and dragged a wet hand through his hair. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror and tried to fix his - on the verge of becoming - to long hair. 

 

Eleanor and Grimmy were sunbathing lying on their backs with closed eyes. The sun was strong. Louis was sitting in a sun chair under the umbrella in the shade, looking out the ocean. He turned and gave Harry a smile who smiled back. Always smiled back. Automatically.

Liam was burying Zayn with sand a few feet away and he saw Nialls head floating outside in the ocean. Bumping up and down with the soft waves. 

Harry took the towel he had under his arm and laid down beside Grimmy. He took out his ipod and closed his eyes. He thought he was about to drift of when he felt some cold water drops on his warm body, making him sit up with a shriek. He squinted and saw Nialls grinning face over him. 

“Wanker” and gave him a half hard punch in the stomach, which got him to laugh.

“Oi! Come swim with me? The water is really warm” He said with that Niall enthusiasm.

“No it’s not” Grimmy mumbled from beside, His voice sounded half asleep. “It’s freezing – don’t let that Irish leprechaun fool you” he said before turning his head the other way. Niall laughed followed by a “Shutd’up” and a grin but still pulling Harrys arm.

“Fine” Harry sighed and got up, followed Niall as he led the way with an almost skipping step.

 

It was cold at first but got better once getting used to. They swam around, floated on the waves and splashed water at each other. 

And then Louis came up from the side tackling Harry so they both fell into the water laughing. Harry splashed to get to the surface and stood up but Louis was still clinging around him.

He tried to stand up straight while he felt Louis tugging and making him feel imbalanced. Harry couldn’t help the big grin on his lip as he playfully tried to fight him off. He took a big step towards the beach with Louis still hanging on his back. 

The water became lower until Louis was fully over the water making his weight not so easy anymore so they both fell backwards while Louis laughed, and lost his grip for a moment but found his way back on to Harrys back once again, but only to secure himself even more by hooking his legs around Harrys waist and arms around his neck.

Harry felt Louis body thrust and bum clench against his back as he yelled out a playful “Giddap!” which made harry choke on air. 

He didn’t know what to do so he fell purposely backwards under water, making Louis loose his grip he had around Harrys shoulders then squirmed away. Getting a few feet distance. 

Harry swallowed and looked at the beach. Everybody was still doing the same thing as before. Shit.

He closed his eyes and splashed some water on his face. He tried not to think of the boner in his swim trunks. 

He swam around in circles waiting for his boner to go down. He didn’t dare to look in Louis direction but he could hear him and Niall joking around.

 

They sunbathed a while more before they decided to go inside because the sun was getting too intense and they started to get hungry. They went with an easy lunch, some sandwiches, before getting ready before people start arriving at eight. 

 

Three bedrooms and one shower was not the greatest idea ever, especially in a house so close to the beach but they took turns. Eleanor went first.  
Harry and Louis were inside their room - First time really alone this trip, harry noted - picking out outfits.

“Isn’t this place great?” Louis said and looked up from his suitcase at Harry who nodded with a smile.

“Yeah”

“We should ask Grimmy if we could borrow this place sometime” Louis said, sounding monotone after a few seconds of silence. “Just us” he added, which made Harry drop his phone, standing there with wide eyes before he realised Louis meant _us_ \- the boys. He cleared his throat when Louis looked up at him again with a brow raised and a smile across his face.

“Yeah” Harry nodded with a frown and looked away when Eleanor entered the room with a towel wrapped around her body.

“Shower’s free”

“Dibbs” Louis said and disappeared.  
Harry sighed dragged a hand through his hair.


End file.
